


Самый страшный враг

by aionran



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionran/pseuds/aionran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самый страшный враг — неизвестный, слившийся с толпой.<br/>Но должен же был кто-то бороться с неизвестностью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый страшный враг

— Чтоб тебя титаны сожрали, Кирштайн, это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет! — если бы каждый раз, когда начальство начинало разговор с ним с этой фразы, Жан делал пометку в записной книжке, та давно бы кончилась.

Подходил к концу первый год его службы в королевской полиции, дело снова близилось к зиме, и настроение руководства с каждым днем было все мрачнее и мрачнее. Старшие офицеры срывались на рядовых при каждом любом случае и, будь это единственной проблемой, можно было бы считать, что жизнь удалась.  
Но нет. Мало того, что ему в напарники достался этот помешанный на правилах индюк, так еще и действовать в одиночку, полагаясь только на себя, не было никакой возможности. Любая стратегия разбивалась о стену непонимания руководством его методов.

Чем плохо использование УПМ? Если с их помощью смогли быстро и эффективно зачистить Трост, почему не позволить использовать приводы в столице? 

Оптимальное решение, учитывая высоту зданий и богатую декоративными элементами архитектуру центра.

Или дело в том барельефе? Жан был уверен, что никто и не заметил бы, не рухни кусок прямо под ноги командора Доука, выходившего в тот момент из Управления. Командор цел, барельеф — не очень, преступник скрылся, рядовому Кирштайну выговор. И так каждый раз, каждый чертов раз!

— Мне было плевать, где ты месяц мотался после распределения, но я тебе обещаю, Кирштайн, еще один такой фортель — отправишься обратно, и не видать тебе королевской полиции, как своих ушей. Ты у меня до конца жизни стены чинить будешь, понял?

— Понял, — кивнул Жан, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы сгрести офицера за грудки и пару раз встряхнуть как следует. — Разрешите идти.

— Вали, — начищенные до блеска сапоги, закинутые на край стола, были более чем красноречивы.

«Тебе бы валить туда, где я был,» — подумал Жан, в последний момент удержавшись от того, чтобы изо всей силы захлопнуть дверь за своей спиной.

 

За ними пришли тем же вечером, когда ещё не стихли выстрелы пушек на стенах и не развеялся дым со стороны Троста. Скрутили, не задавая лишних вопросов, и погрузили в экипажи без гербов.

Люди в военной форме со споротыми знаками различия, хмурые, с печатью непроходящей усталости на лице, действовали слаженно и уверенно, ни секунды не сомневаясь в своем праве. Их лидер махнул перед носом у командира отряда бумагой с неразборчивой мелкой подписью, и тот отпустил без вопросов и разговоров.  
Сто четвертый кадетский корпус, ныне расформированный, распадался ещё сильнее, рассеивался во внутренних стенах, накрепко зажатый тисками обстоятельств где-то между Розой и Синой. А потом они покинули Трост, и стена Роза также в считанные часы оказалась далеко позади, уже неразличимая в наступившей темноте.

Мерный стук копыт, тряска, подскакивающие на неровной дороге экипажи: все это убаюкивало, но бессонные глаза продолжали смотреть в темноту. Еще совсем недавно они были слишком похожи на надежду человечества.

Сейчас они виновны в том, что выжили.

Проверяли всех, кроме безумцев, решивших вступить в разведывательный отряд: на тех даже время не тратили. При смертности порядка тридцати процентов при каждой операции, это не имело особого смысла. В разведотряд шли умирать и, подскакивая на очередной выбоине, пытаясь сесть поудобнее на жестком сидении, Жан впервые жалел, что махнул на всё рукой и решил исполнить свою мечту.

Малодушие или расчет — не важно, но он подал заявление в королевскую полицию, потому что не хотел больше видеть, как пожирают его друзей. И потому что Марко сделал то же самое.

Он сидел напротив, наверняка, также смотрел в пустоту, хотя за темными занавесями на окнах экипажа не было видно ни зги, и от этого было спокойнее. Обычная проверка, они не совершили ничего противоправного.

Просто в какой-то момент Эрен, чертов выскочка, Йегер, решил превратиться в титана и нанести пользу обществу, а потери бывшего сто четвертого оказались сравнительно низкими по сравнению с потерями основных войск, сдерживавших титанов в Тросте.

В везение в армии верили слабо.

Несколько безумных дней слились в голове Жана в бесконечную круговерть событий, в смазанный калейдоскоп ярких вспышек, полос разноцветного дыма, блеска стали и оскаленных зубов, направленных на него.

Отбивая первую атаку, он не верил в происходящее, в то, что их, курсантов еще даже не выпущенных по всей форме, бросают в гущу сражения, потому что клятому разведотряду именно в этот момент пришло в голову начать очередную экспедицию. Но перед ним лежал Трост, родной Трост, рушащийся на глазах, и оставалось только ринуться на встречу противнику, пока он не прошел дальше, пока ещё можно помешать и остановить. Жан не верил ни единой своей мысли и продолжал движение к воротам, как на тренировках, и рукояти мечей скользили в потных от страха ладонях. Он смутно помнил, как кончился газ, как Микаса повела их на штурм склада, как они добрались ценой чужих жизней: всё это, пугающе-яркое, отчетливое в первый момент, смазалось, стертое монотонным, постоянным страхом, от которого вскоре перестали подкашиваться колени. Человек привыкает ко всему. Брошенные в центр сражения, вчерашние курсанты смеялись, шагая к подвалу склада, и становилось легче.

Жан скалил зубы в улыбке и надеялся, что не слышно, как они стучат. Они выбрались, с потерями, которые вряд ли смогут себе простить, но всё-таки — выбрались, и над Тростом сигналили отступление. И у них хватило газа, чтобы добраться до ворот. Позднее — хватило сил, чтобы смотреть друг другу в глаза и не видеть искаженные болью лица, не вспоминать перекрученные, изломанные тела, устилающие покинутые улицы.

Кратковременная передышка наутро казалась изысканным издевательством, когда, проверив снаряжение, они вернулись в свой локальный ад, зажатый в кольце стен Троста, и Эрен Йегер, очертя голову, ринулся к воротам, потому что, казалось, и сам поверил, что способен поднять этот чертов камень. Надежда человечества. Безумная, не сбавляющая скорость на поворотах надежда.

Следуя плану, стараясь не задумываться над его абсурдностью, Жан продолжал движение со своим отрядом, желая только одного: пережить этот день и ещё много дней после. Выбраться из Троста. Чтобы не подвел привод и не сломался меч. Короткое, емкое «выжить» включало в себя целый мир и множество образов, от которых приходилось отмахиваться, сосредоточившись на маневрировании между домов. Ровные улицы, каменные стены, опасно выступающие шпили на крышах — причудливый лабиринт, не позволявший развернуться на полную, применить всё, что было изучено и отработано за годы тренировок. Линейное движение без возможности в достаточной мере окружить противника. Они летели вперед и умирали, не успевая приспособиться к новой манере ведения боя. Жану было страшно. 

Чертовски страшно.

Страх перерастал в усталое отупение, мешал рефлексам, и это в любой момент могло стоить ему жизни. На очередном повороте его занесло, выбросило на крышу, швырнуло навстречу трубам. Затормозив в последний момент, Жан потерял из вида свой отряд, двинувшийся прочь, не заметив его отсутствия. Всё верно. Сам по себе он не важен. Ещё одна человеческая единица, уже вычеркнутая из мыслей соратников на пути к желанной, невероятной, но такой необходимой победе человечества.

Жан поднялся на ноги. Тело ныло от перенапряжения, ободранные руки щипало, но это было совершено не важно. Улицей дальше, отделенный от него всего несколькими домами, титан пытался поймать мельтешащего перед ним одинокого солдата. Надо было уходить, пока его не заметили, пока ещё можно было пойти на сделку с собственной совестью, но недавний штурм штаба словно повредил что-то у Жана в голове, и ноги сами понесли его ближе к краю, бегом, ещё быстрее, разгоняясь для прыжка, выталкивая тело в провал улицы. Мотор привода отозвался натужным гудением, тросы взвились в воздух, натянулись, вонзившись в стены домов, и ремни впились в тело, бросая его вперед.

Семиметровый титан, неповоротливый, жирный, с крошечными для такого массивного туловища руками, вспарывал скрюченными пальцами воздух, пытаясь поймать верткую фигуру перед собственным носом. Как солдат ни старался, он никак не мог зайти сзади, чтобы покончить с противником.

«Почему ты не бежишь?» — лихорадочно думал Жан, крепче сжимая рукояти мечей. «Ты один, ты должен отступить, идиот!»

Солдат резко развернулся, словно услышав его мысли. Не сработал привод или кончился газ, или просто уже не хватало сил, но он резко сбросил скорость, неловко трепыхнувшись в воздухе. Лицо его в тот момент, казалось, навсегда отпечаталось в памяти Жана.

Марко.

Командир девятнадцатого отделения Марко Ботт. Сломанной марионеткой подвешенный на тросах собственного привода, падающий навстречу распахнутой пасти титана, с непроницаемо-спокойным выражением лица, как будто он не успевал даже испугаться, не то что оказать сопротивление.

Колено Жана врезалось ему в бок за секунду то того, как зубы титана клацнули в опасной близости от ног. Маятником, болтающимся между домов, они качнулись в сторону, и Жан, повисший у товарища на плечах, судорожно считал секунды, пока моторы сматывали тросы. Уцепиться крепче, вжать рычаг в рукоять, выпустить их снова, посылая как можно дальше, прочь от опасности. Марко в его руках, казалось, не дышал, только также крепко цеплялся пальцами за одежду. Тяжелый, сильно уменьшивший маневренность, но — живой.

Когда-нибудь, когда закончится эта чертова гонка на выживание, Жан попробует внушить себе, что это искупление. За всех тех, кто погиб в Тросте, следуя за ним.  
Крыша, очередная крыша встретила их раскалывающейся на куски черепицей, глиняным крошевом, раздирающим кожу. Прокатившись по ней кубарем, они замерли, пытаясь перевести дыхание.

Клубы пара поднимались над воротами Троста, рокотали пушки, рушились здания, но все это казалось далеким и совершенно неважным. Распластавшись на крыше, хватая ртами горький, пыльный воздух, они были всё ещё живы. И в тот момент больше ничего не имело значения.

Ребра ходили ходуном, сердце отчаянно билось, в ушах стоял гул, но Марко улыбался. Смех, эйфорический, безумный душил его, мешая восстановить дыхание, солнце слепило глаза, ветер холодил кожу, и ощущение каменного крошева под пальцами само по себе уже было счастьем.

Считанные минуты назад Марко уже прощался с жизнью, когда бок обожгло болью, но вместо зубов титана на нем запечатлелся отпечаток форменного сапога. Жан врезался в него со всей дури, на лету изменяя траекторию движения. От оглушительного крика и свиста ветра заложило уши, крыша, по которой они прокатились кубарем, оставила о себе неизгладимое впечатление, но сам факт продолжения существования компенсировал всё с лихвой.

Живой. Всё ещё живой.

Мысль эта билась в исках, и Марко продолжал улыбаться. Отчего-то поверить в такой исход было сложно, но рядом уже поднялся на ноги Жан, такой же потрёпанный, как и он сам, в подранной куртке, в ссадинах и царапинах, взбудораженный, перепуганный и абсолютно реальный. И в тот момент Марко любил его больше всего мира, больше неба над головой. Так, наверное, любят только жизнь.

Рассиживаться и говорить о возвышенном не было времени. Задание никто не отменял, и даже клубы красного дыма у стены ещё ни о чем не говорили. Просто пустили не ту ракету. Просто кто-то запаниковал.

Когда тебя захлестывает эйфория, очень легко поверить, что всё возможно.

Марко потянулся вслед за Жаном, встал с ощутимым трудом, чувствуя, как протестуют мышцы при каждом движении, проверил крепежи УПМ и, убедившись, что оборудование исправно, собрался было рвануть в сторону ворот, когда Жан ухватил его за плечо, останавливая.

Пристальный его взгляд удержал намного надежнее хватки подрагивающих от напряжения пальцев.

Марко готов был услышать что угодно, любую фразу, призванную скрыть «возвращайся в расположение отряда и сиди там», но вместо этого Жан наконец отступил на шаг, оставляя пространство для движения.

— Выживи. — Бросил он, и эмоций в одном этом слове было достаточно, чтобы разом вернуть с небес на землю.

— Выживу, — кивнул Марко.

Несказанное «спасибо» читалось без лишних слов.

Рукояти мечей легли в руки легко и привычно, но ему казалось, словно между несостоявшейся смертью и этим движением прошла целая вечность.

Над воротами Троста поднимался желтый дым. Желтый.

За спиной сигналили сбор. Человечество одержало победу. Они одержали победу.

 

Радость длилась недолго. Стоило только добраться до расположения отряда, им выдали новые баллоны с газом и не терпящим возражений тоном отправили обратно: в городе оставалось слишком много титанов, чтобы справиться с ними силами пушек на стенах и подоспевшего разведотряда. Людей не хватало.

Слишком рано они начали радоваться.

Девятнадцатое отделение было уничтожено в самом начале атаки. Что было с его собственными товарищами, Жан не знал, и не был уверен, что хочет знать. Они прибились к ближайшей группе, проверили снаряжение и, по сигналу, ринулись обратно в Трост. В третий раз это было намного легче.

Запертые в стенах района, лишенные подкрепления, продолжающие тянуться к скоплениям людей, титаны толпились безмозглым кровожадным стадом, и от висящего в воздухе смрада можно было задохнуться.

Коктейль из усталости, страха и эйфории от осознания победы кружил голову, не давая обдумывать действия. Солдаты неслись на скопление титанов, били без сомнений, и, казалось, каждый удар должен был найти цель, но это было не так. Десятки гибли, задавленные, разбившиеся о стены, сожранные при попытке вернуться к своим.

Но город был зачищен, и командование назвало это победой.

Спорить с командованием не хватало сил.

Двое суток Трост гнил.

Всё острее сказывалась нехватка людей, выжившие, несколько дней лишенные сна, безумными тенями двигались по улицам, и в их взглядах не было ничего, кроме пустоты. Подкрепления из столицы не последовало.

Вероятную эпидемию получилось удавить в зародыше. Сотни убитых и среди них только единицы опознанных. Погребальные костры пылали до рассвета.  
Жан держался рядом с Марко, не приближаясь к остальным. Издали он смотрел, как что-то спросил Конни, как Имир отвесила ему подзатыльник, и как попыталась возразить ей Криста. Такие знакомые, привычные, они держались слишком спокойно, и это пугало своей обреченностью.

Марко молчал. С тех пор, как они вернулись после зачистки Троста, он молчал почти всё время, но это странным образом успокаивало. На двоих у них было достаточно общего страха и вырванного с боем права на жизнь. Нить, протянувшаяся между ними. Узы, крепче братских.

До распределения оставалось меньше суток, и Жан уже был уверен в своем решении. Кто знает, как бы он поступил, сложись всё иначе, но в мыслях навязчиво билось: «Я мог не успеть». Слишком живое воображение рисовало Марко, лежащего на мостовой. Неподвижного, бледного, с развороченной грудной клеткой. Рядом — Саша, рука об руку с ней — Армин. И Микаса. Весь сто четвертый кадетский корпус, разорванный на части, залитый собственной кровью.

Жан представил смерть каждого. Слишком отчетливо, слишком реально. Он не хотел хоронить друзей.

Даже если назовут трусом, если обвинят за малодушие. Как будто все проблемы человечества сосредоточенны за кольцами стен. Марко сидел рядом с ним, наконец провалившись в сон, больше похожий на обморок. Поднималась и опускалась грудная клетка. Подрагивали ресницы. Сердце продолжало биться.

Черт возьми, они все ещё были живы.

 

О чем говорил командор Эрвин, Жан даже слушать не стал. Вряд ли это могло поколебать его уверенность, но никак не покидало ощущение, что он стоит на перепутье. Шаг в одну сторону — одна судьба, шаг в другую — совершенно иная.

Как будто в здравом уме могла ему прийти в голову мысль вступить в разведотряд. За спиной остались Райнер и Бертольд, Конни и Саша, Криста и Имир. Сжимал изо всех сил пальцы, отдавая честь, Армин, а Микаса стояла неподвижно, словно высеченная из камня. Они оставались, а Жан шагал прочь, бок о бок с Анни. Бок о бок с Марко. Шагал и старался вытравить из памяти лица, которые, он был уверен, никогда больше не увидит.

Трое из десятки лучших, они собирались вступить в королевскую полицию.

 

Колесо экипажа наехало на камешек, сидящих внутри тряхнуло, и Жан вернулся к реальности. Та же темнота, четверо сопровождающих, Марко напротив, видимо, также успевший задремать.

Ни скрипа, ни лишнего громкого вздоха, только темнота. Закрыв глаза, Жан попробовал было снова задремать, но дорога неуловимо изменилась: не попадались больше камешки и выбоины, не трясло из стороны в сторону, ход экипажа стал намного легче. Другая дорога? Мостовая?

С запозданием пришла тревога.

Экипаж качнулся назад и, наконец, остановился.

Казалось, их сопровождающие умеют видеть в темноте, настолько оперативно и слаженно они действовали. Подняли на ноги, зафиксировали руки, связали, не давая даже опомниться. Жан давил панику, пытаясь поймать взгляд Марко, почувствовать хоть какую-то поддержку, но, стоило только выбраться, вывалиться из экипажа, глаза резанул лунный свет, показавшийся слишком яркий.

Огромная белая луна висела над ними, словно приклеенная, заливая окружающее пространство мертвенной белизной. Из второго экипажа вывели неизменно невозмутимую Анни. Вот уж кому не требовалось прилагать ни капли усилий, чтобы смотреть на окружающих со смесью скуки и откровенного презрения во взгляде. Жан многое бы отдал, чтобы уметь также.

Лиц остальных было не разглядеть: глубоко натянутые капюшоны плащей надежно скрывали их в чернильно-черной тени, словно там вовсе ничего не было.

— Пшли, — голос из темноты звучал приглушенно, как через слой ткани.

Ни лиц, ни голосов. Ни одного знака различия. Люди-тени.

Резко вывернутые руки отозвались болью, когда Жана толкнули вперед. По инерции он сделал несколько шагов, пытаясь оглядеться вокруг. Дорога уходила в обе стороны и терялась в темноте. Насколько хватало глаз, ни одного огонька, ни намека на человеческое поселение, только редкие тонкие деревья на абсолютно ровной поверхности. Не сбежать, не спрятаться.

В стороне от дороги, там, куда их подталкивали, темнело небольшое строение. Стены, сложенные из грубо отесанного камня, деревянная дверь, ни забора, ни ограды, ни привязи для лошадей. Три раскрошившиеся от времени ступеньки, с которых Жан едва не рухнул, споткнувшись. Никому не придет в голову искать их в такой глуши. Никому вообще не придет в голову их искать.

Были кадеты и нет кадетов, служат теперь где-то за стеной Сина и не пишут писем, не до того им.

Дверь распахнулась во внутрь, открывая черный провал входа. По ту сторону никто не зажигал огня, оставалось шагать наугад, надеясь, что там больше нет ступеней. Изнутри так резко повеяло затхлым холодом, что Жан остановился. Марко врезался в него, подтолкнув вперед, и вместе они сделали ещё несколько шагов, пытаясь справиться с инерцией.

Всё также беззвучно чья-то рука вцепилась в плечо Жана так неожиданно, что тот едва не заорал. Обычная человеческая рука, затянутая в скрипнувшую кожаную перчатку. Его повели дальше, достаточно быстро, чтобы невозможно было запомнить дорогу. За спиной слышались шаги: также вели Анни с Марко. По крайней мере пока что их не разделили, и это внушало хоть какую-то уверенность.

Жан почти успел взять себя в руки к тому моменту, как после длинного коридора, спуска по лестнице и ещё нескольких переходов впереди наконец замаячил свет. Отсветы пламени плясали на стенах, рвано дергались тени на полу, воздух перестал быть настолько затхлым, откуда-то тянуло сквозняком.

В небольшом помещении, куда их привели, за массивным, грубо сколоченным столом сидел человек с лицом настолько ничем не примечательным, что оно моментально стиралось из памяти, стоило только ненадолго отвести взгляд в сторону.

На стене за его спиной, прямо на каменной кладке был нарисован пустой щит. Ни роз, ни крыльев или единорога. И, разумеется, никаких скрещенных мечей. Пустое пространство, грубо очерченное черной краской.

По спине пробежал неприятный холодок, вызывающих дрожь. Пламя развешенных на стенах масляных ламп билось о стекло, облизывало его в такт дуновениям сквозняка.

— Кадет Кирштайн, — человек за столом кивнул в знак приветствия и сверился с толстой тетрадью, лежащей перед ним, — и кадет Ботт.

На лице его застыла улыбка, которую можно было бы назвать дружелюбной, если бы только глаза выражали хоть каплю эмоций. Так мог бы улыбаться труп, такая улыбка мелькала на лицах титанов.

— И кадет Леонхарт, конечно же, — Анни втолкнули в помещение последней, и целых несколько мгновений она с интересом изучала лицо говорившего, после чего переключила своё внимание на ближайшую стену.

— Добро пожаловать, мои дорогие герои Троста, — он наконец поднялся из-за стола и, протянув раскрытые руки в радушном жесте, сделал шаг навстречу, — хотел бы я вам сказать, но, к сожалению, не могу.

Руки его безвольно упали вдоль тела, как у сломанной игрушки.

— Удивительный сто четвертый кадетский корпус, — голос казался тягучим, липким, приторным, как патока. Звучавший тихо, он в то же время заполнял помещение целиком, рассеивая внимание, оставляя только слова, намертво отпечатывающиеся в мозгу.

— Так много выживших. При смертности в регулярных войсках порядка пятидесяти процентов, вы потеряли не больше двадцати. В том числе ваше отделение, кадет Ботт. И ваше, кадет Леонхарт.

Костлявый палец с массивным кольцом-печаткой поочередно указал на них обоих.

— Ваше же подразделение, кадет Кирштайн, потеряло вас из виду довольно быстро. Нет, что вы, я не собираюсь обвинять вас в дезертирстве, — улыбка снова исказила его лицо, — только в пособничестве титанам, разве что.

«Но это же бред,» — подумал Жан и моментально успокоился.

Чья-то шутка, проверка на лояльность, что угодно, не имеющее ничего общего с реальным положением дел. Пособничество титанам, ха. Смешно. В свете этой фразы даже культ стен не кажется уже таким уж бессмысленным и нелепым. Что дальше? От них потребуют доказательств, что сами они — не титаны? Не превращаются в монстров также, как Йегер? Чушь.

Нервный смешок едва не сорвался с губ, но Жан вовремя прикусил язык: не время и не место, от сумасшедших можно ожидать чего угодно. При всей своей абсурдности ситуация менее опасной не стала.

— Вы хотите сказать, — голос Марко раздался настолько неожиданно, что Жан едва не подскочил, — что мы — титаны?

— А вы сможете убедить меня в обратном?

Человек у стола рассеяно рассматривал ногти на своей правой руке, словно разговор его нисколько не интересовал.

— Не сможем, — улыбнулся Марко, — вы же нам не поверите.

Разговор двух безумцев. Жану очень хотелось вмешаться, но он заставлял себя молчать: лишнее проявление эмоций, подозрительно похожее на истерику, не принесло бы ни капли пользы, а потому он посильнее прикусил щеку изнутри и смолчал, наблюдая за диалогом.

— Не поверю, — согласно кивнул человек.

Жан вдруг заметил, что Анни, стоящая между двух сопровождавших её фигур в капюшонах, дрожит. Мелкой такой дрожью. Что ей чертовски страшно, так же, как ему самому не так давно.

А Марко не страшно, нет, у него такие же пустые глаза, как у человека возле стола, и дружелюбная улыбка, и расслабленная, насколько позволяют веревки, поза.

— Это потому, что мы хотим служить в королевской полиции? — спросил он, чуть склонив голову к плечу. — Или из-за Эрена Йегера? Думаете, он был не один?

Человек наблюдал за Марко с интересом естествоиспытателя, открывшего новый вид насекомого: нечто маленькое, вероятно, опасное, но достаточно любопытное, чтобы забыть об этой опасности.

— Продолжай, — кивнул он вместо ответа.

Марко пожал плечами.

— Нечего тут продолжать. Если ваши подозрения верны, и Эрен — не единственный титан в кадетском корпусе, никто не сможет гарантировать, что остальные разделяют его точку зрения. И наиболее ожидаемым шагом с их стороны будет атака столицы и попытка убить короля. Значит, они пойдут в королевскую полицию. И в ваших глазах мы трое — потенциальные убийцы, которых проще устранить, не проверяя истинность этого утверждения. — Он сделал паузу, переводя дыхание. — Вопрос в другом: почему мы все ещё живы?

Жан мысленно поаплодировал товарищу: речь его была скорее в духе Армина, но звучала достаточно убедительно. Проблема заключалась в одном: они — не титаны. В себе, по крайней мере, Жан был уверен.

Вместо него сдержанными аплодисментами разразился человек у стола. Казалось, он растроган сказанным до глубины души.

— Не вижу смысла списывать со счетов несколько хороших солдат, — просто сказал он. — Но, — слово это тяжестью повисло в воздухе, — если я все-таки прав, ваши союзники наверняка вынуждены будут подкорректировать план. Выдать себя. И тогда вы умрете.

Реальность происходящего стала вероятнее. Кусочки мозаики занимали свои места, складываясь в неприятную, но вместе с тем логичную картину. Жан припомнил все: слухи, больше похожие на страшные сказки, истории о том, что сколько-то там лет назад существовала секта, поклонявшаяся титанам, пытавшаяся открыть ворота и пустить их за стену Мария. Байки в один миг стали куда реальнее, как и вероятность того, что под предъявленными им обвинениями есть фундамент достоверных фактов.

Вопрос о том, как доказать собственную невиновность, оставался открытым.

Тем временем человек продолжал.

— А пока что вам придется остаться здесь. Можете чувствовать себя, как дома.

«Издевается ещё, гад,» — с долей уважения подумал Жан, но, поймав предупреждающий взгляд Марко, снова промолчал: еще чего не хватало, глупо сдохнуть потому, что тебя приняли за товарища Эрена Йегера. Не в этот раз.

 

Каменные стены и масляные светильники моментально стерли ощущение времени. День шел за днем, лето наверняка уже подходило к концу, а они все сидели в чертовом подвале, не имея ни малейшего представления, что происходит снаружи.

Казалось, за это время настоящие титаны десять раз могли разрушить уже обе оставшиеся стены, сожрать человечество подчистую и построить на его трупах своё собственное, безмозглое титанье общество, основанное на взаимоуважении и невозможности обмениваться информацией друг с другом.

В голову лезли мысли одна нелепее другой, и Жан старался спать как можно больше: ему казалось, чем меньше он бодрствует, тем больше вероятность сохранить рассудок до того момента, как их тюремщику надоесть наблюдать за запертыми в замкнутом пространстве людьми. Заняться было ровным счетом нечем, еду приносили раз в день, а в камерах, куда их поместили, не было ничего кроме грубо сколоченных коек и тонких набитых соломой матрасов. Канализации, и той не было, но об этом аспекте Жан вовсе старался не думать.

Марко бодрствовал куда больше него. Сидел на краю своей койки, смотрел сквозь решетчатую дверь в коридор, словно пытался поймать взгляд Анни в камере напротив. Она даже не поворачивалась к ним лицом, и все, что можно было разглядеть — это обтянутую рубашкой худую спину.  
Спустя бесконечно долгое ожидание Анни увели, и больше они её не видели.

Со временем Жан начал замечать закономерности. Он считал удары сердца и складывал их в минуты, наблюдал, как быстро сгорают фитили ламп и отмерял по ним часы. Он фиксировал все происходящее с бесстрастностью механизма, не оставляя времени на анализ сложившейся ситуации и безнадежность их текущего положения.

Он насчитал ещё полторы недели с момента исчезновения Анни, когда за ними пришли. Этот факт не принес ему радости. Его или Марко могут увести следующим. Их могут убить. Их могут отпустить. Варианты возникали в его голове, образовывали список и оставались просто информацией. Он ничего не чувствовал.

Человек в коридоре выглядел усталым и измученным, словно все то время, что они просидели в подвале, он не сомкнул глаз.

Марко, в отличие от Жана, нашел в себе силы улыбнуться, поднявшись ему навстречу.

— Не мы? — спросил он первым делом, нисколько не сомневаясь в своей правоте.

— Не факт, — отозвался тот, вытащив тем временем из кармана ключ и отперев дверь.

Кивнув, Марко больше не задавал вопросов.

Их вывели на улицу, и от свежего воздуха у Жана закружилась голова. Ему показалось, что, даже если это последний миг его жизни, он умрет счастливым.

Солнце, уже по-осеннему холодное, слепило глаза, ветер пах кострами, дождем и палой листвой. Жану казалось, он плакал. Или просто глаза отвыкли от яркого света. Марко вцепился в его руку, чтобы устоять на ногах, и смотрел во все глаза.

Смотрел и никак не мог насмотреться на дорогу, равнину и одинокие деревья с уже пожелтевшими, медленно опадающими листьями. Кажется, он тоже плакал, но Жан не взялся бы с уверенностью утверждать.

Они всё равно не собирались никому об этом рассказывать.

 

Нормальный человек на их месте после такого бы бежал из армии, куда глаза глядят. Или полез бы в петлю при первом же удобном случае. Но, видимо, они оба успели сойти с ума, как иначе объяснить никуда не девшееся желание попасть в королевскую полицию.

— Все должно идти по плану, — пожал плечами Марко, когда Жан задал ему вопрос о дальнейших действиях, — иначе только возникнут лишние подозрения.

«И почему мы не пошли в разведотряд?» — впервые с тоской задумался Жан в тот момент, но промолчал.

Им дали привести себя в порядок и, как только солнце опустилось за горизонт, снова погрузили в лишенный гербов экипаж, и Жану мерещился пустой щит, черным по черному нарисованный на его двери.

На этот раз дорога была намного длиннее. Они вернулись по своим следам к стене Роза, и оттуда начали движение по направлению к столице. Начался новый день, сопровождающие позволили открыть занавеси на окнах, и оказались обычными людьми, такими же усталыми, как тот человек, чьего имени они так и не узнали.  
Дорога стелилась под колеса экипажа, кони шли ровно, и местность за окнами была настолько мирной, что в какой-то момент Жан поймал себя на том, что высматривает вдали приближающихся титанов. Марко, судя по всему, занимался тем же самым.

Они останавливались всего несколько раз и дважды меняли лошадей.

Дорога казалась бесконечной, разговаривать не хотелось: за дни, проведенные в подвале, Жан настолько привык молчать, что, казалось, научился передавать свои мысли напрямую в голову Марко. По крайней мере, стоило подумать что-то в его сторону, их взгляды тут же пересекались, и этого было достаточно.  
На третий день пути впереди замаячила стена Сина. После Марии и Розы она казалась совсем крошечной, будто рассчитанной на один-единственный город. Столица ждала их под её защитой, также, как и новая жизнь.

На четвертый день они въехали в город через округ Гермина. С внутренней стороны стена Сина была затянута брезентом, а многие дома стояли упрятанные в строительные леса, и это показалось Жану тревожным знаком. Но время шло, экипаж продолжал свое движение, и все было в порядке.

Они прибыли в штаб королевской полиции, когда на город начали опускаться сумерки, а любопытных на улицах поубавилось. Сопровождающие высадили их на противоположной стороне улицы и отбыли восвояси, оставив Жана и Марко на произвол судьбы.

Если бы им пришла в головы мысль бежать, это был бы их последний шанс.

Переглянувшись, они, не сговариваясь, двинулись к воротам в часть, охраняемым двумя солдатами. Те синхронно перегородили им путь.

— Нам нужно видеть командира Доука, — с ходу заявил им Жан, мысленно подивившись собственной наглости. Документы лежали в кармане куртки, с ними всё было в порядке, но проблема заключалась в совершенно другом: как объяснить, где они мотались больше месяца и почему не проследовали сразу в расположение своей части?

Их бумаги проверили, и один из солдат, позвав из сторожки сменщика на свое место, скрылся в главном здании штаба. Его не было так долго, что Жан уже решил было махнуть на все рукой.

Но, тем не менее, остался на месте.

В конечном счете, их пропустили внутрь.

 

Жан вышел из кабинета, не громко, но ощутимо хлопнув дверью, и в тот момент ему было плевать на субординацию, принципы и даже на здравый смысл. Хотелось сломать что-нибудь, что есть силы вдарить по стене, чтобы содрать кожу, чтобы раздробить костяшки, чтобы боль отрезвила и нашлись необходимые слова.

За время учебы в кадетском корпусе, за недолгую службу он успел увидеть достаточно, казалось, привыкнуть ко всему, но долгожданное распределение в королевскую полицию раз за разом давало понять: все совсем не так радужно, как ему казалось ранее. Возможно, стоило вступать в разведотряд, как он в какой-то момент порывался, но тогда Марко положил руку на плечо, посмотрел в глаза внимательно и сказал: «Не надо, нам ты тоже нужен.» Есть те, кто сражается с титанами на их территории, есть те, кто защищает стены. Должны быть и те, кто сдерживает людей от того, чтобы те не стали намного хуже титанов. Тех, по крайней мере, видно издали.

Когда враг одного с тобой роста, не всегда угадаешь, что он враг.

Тогда Жан согласился, кивнул, дал увести себя прочь. Подал прошение о направлении в королевскую полицию. И понадеялся, что не будет жалеть.  
— Ну что? — Марко отошел от стены, которую, видимо, подпирал все это время, и вопросительно посмотрел на него.

Отвечать не хотелось. Казалось, стоит открыть рот, и все невысказанные слова, вся ругань польется потоком, бессмысленная и бесполезная. Надо было говорить раньше. Набраться смелости и высказать в лицо, прямо в недовольную плохо выбритую морду человека, считавшегося их командиром.

Махнув рукой, Жан двинулся прочь от двери, на ходу поднимая воротник куртки: ему следовало проветриться. Покачав головой, Марко пошел следом. Когда Жан успокоится, он все расскажет. Не первый выговор и, скорее всего, далеко не последний.

По мнению их сослуживцев, в военной полиции округа Стохесс было две беды: Марло Санд и Жан Кирштайн. Ну и руководство, разумеется, но оно, хотя бы, не так часто маячило у всех на виду.

На фоне этих двоих странности остальных рядовых казались милыми и абсолютно незначительными, с чем порой был готов согласиться даже Марко, который провел бок о бок с Жаном последние несколько лет. Время шло, но оставались и неизменные вещи, нежелание Жана мириться с заведомо бессмысленными приказами и запретами, например.

Осень давно вступила в свои права, стоило выйти на улицу, ветер тут же взметнул полы форменных плащей, забрался под одежду, ледяной после теплых коридоров штаба. Став спиной к ветру, Жан вытащил кисет с табаком, быстро свернул самокрутку и зашарил по карманам в поисках спичек.

Пристрастился. Марко не мог его ругать, только качал головой, чувствуя, что насквозь пропах едким дымом. Каждый успокаивается по-своему. Пусть.  
Сделав несколько глубоких затяжек, Жан, наконец, взял себя в руки в достаточной степени, чтобы сформулировать причину недавней злости.

— Много времени трачу на патрулирование. Комендант жалуется, что прихожу поздно.

Раздражение, казалось, поднималось в нем с новыми силами.

— Много, представляешь?

Марко не перебивал, позволяя товарищу выговориться.

— Он думает, патрулирование это пройти по главной улице! Тогда конечно, ещё и на ужин успеешь, не только вернешься до отбоя.

Сделав последнюю затяжку, Жан затушил окурок. Он хотел ещё что-то добавить, но только фыркнул недовольно и, поежившись под очередным порывом ветра, запахнул плащ плотнее.

— Ты тоже перегибаешь палку, — не удержался Марко, — если проходить по каждой улице, так и будешь возвращаться под утро.

Жан смерил его недовольным взглядом, в котором явственно читалось: «И ты туда же?».

— Возьми карту и проложи маршрут заранее, — предложил Марко, — прекрати ругаться с Марло. Попроси другого напарника.

Жан потянулся было закурить повторно, но вовремя одернул себя. Марко дело говорил, но почему-то, стоило от плана перейти к его реализации, возникало ощущение, что кто-то всемогущий, обладающий при этом незаурядным чувством юмора, за что-то невзлюбил рядового Кирштайна. Или наоборот, всеми силами решил устроить ему интересную, богатую на впечатления жизнь.

С последним проблем не было однозначно.

Приключения на свою голову он находил абсолютно невероятным образом. Погнался за карманником — случайно застукал начальника с любовницей. Заблудился в подземных переходах, вняв просьбе Хитч поискать Анни — плутал два дня, пока не выбрался через канализацию совершенно случайно. И всё бы ничего, если бы он влипал во все эти истории один. Марко с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, отправлялся ему на выручку. Не задавал вопросов, не ругался, просто шел следом, прикрывал спину, и от этого одновременно теплело на душе и в то же время хотелось выть в голос. Потому что это же Марко. 

Хороший, ответственный, правильный, разнимающий их с Марло, вовремя задающий правильные вопросы и всегда умудряющийся добыть в крошечной пекарне на соседней улице небольшие булочки с яблоками, раскупавшиеся в первые же минуты. 

Живой. Наслаждающийся каждым мгновением вырванной из пасти титана жизни. 

Жан не готов был признаться даже себе, что боялся одного: того, что теплое отношение Марко — не более, чем благодарность. Верить в это не хотелось.

Пальцы все-таки свернули вторую самокрутку. Огонек спички лизнул бумагу, тонкую, газетную. Буквы тлели и превращались в пепел. Сжечь бы всё.

Где-то у самого горизонта угадывалась стена Сина, за ней можно было представить кольцо Розы, далекий родной Трост и где-то далеко-далеко — стену Мария, разрушенную, потерянную. Где-то выбивался из сил разведотряд и, может, был жив ещё Эрен Йегер. У него была цель и враг, которого легко можно было разглядеть. Атаковать. Уничтожить, приложив достаточно сил. Жан завидовал ему всем сердцем: его враг скрывался среди тех, кто ничем не отличался от него самого. Самый страшный враг — неизвестный, слившийся с толпой.

Но должен же был кто-то бороться с неизвестностью.

Они стояли так долго-долго. Пошел снег, и с каждой минутой его было все больше и больше. На белом так легко будет прочитать следы, назавтра все снова растает.

Жан смотрел на покрывающий мостовую снег, Марко — на низкие густые облака.

— Да забудут они про этот барельеф, — улыбнулся он наконец и принялся застегивать пуговицы на плаще. — Пойдём, найдём твоего напарника, есть идея.  
Посмотрев на Марко задумчиво, Жан кивнул и пошел следом за ним.

Должен же кто-то, в конце-концов.


End file.
